bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Brute Boris
is a twisted incarnation of Boris the Wolf in Chapter 4 of Bendy and the Ink Machine, after [["Alice"|"Alice"]] claimed his heart then deforming him in a beastly, twisted way. Bestiary Description "Boris" is a large, reanimated, bulkier version of Boris the Wolf that was twisted into a monster by "Alice". He has large hands, a bigger left leg, pipes sticking out from the left shoulder and his chest has been ripped open. His overalls are ripped and covered in ink due to the strength that's given to him. His eyes are X-shaped, similar to the deceased Boris clones. He also wears a broken dog cone around his neck. Behavior "Boris" is very hostile towards Henry, therefore he does not hesitate to attack until Henry dies. He also seems more of a servant to "Alice" than to any other monster in the game. His ripped chest is frequently leaking ink, forcing him to stop fighting. He becomes vulnerable during his leaks. Strategy A great strategy is to avoid "Boris" while he runs right at Henry. When he crashes at something, a scooped ink will spew out of his chest. Take it into the machine next to Henry and create a Gent pipe and hit him. When he jumps, Henry cannot do anything so it's best to avoid this move. This move helps Henry by giving him ink blots to "Boris". When he starts throwing carts at Henry, move in a different direction. If Henry moves too close to him, he will push Henry away, injuring and damaging Henry in the process. Contrary to popular belief, using his ink blots to create a bone will not work on nor against him. Appearances Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders "Boris" makes his appearance towards the end of the chapter. During the haunted house ride, "Boris" will appear from the darkness and hold on the cart while grunting. He'll cough up a bit of ink and throw the cart (along with Henry) away from him. After this, Henry will have no choice but to fight him. Once Henry defeats "Boris", he turns into ink and disappears. After which, "Alice" charges at Henry with the intent to kill him herself, only to get stabbed in the back by Allison Angel. Trivia * When "Boris" throws carts at Henry, the animation of throwing plays but the carts aren't being thrown at Henry, they just break apart in the place. ** The reason may lie with the fact that the play-testers did not have very much time to test the boss fight. * There is a bug causing "Boris" sometimes getting stuck when walking over indestructible objects, such as flashlight or toolbox. * If Henry gave Boris a bone at the beginning of Chapter 3 and continue to the end of Chapter 4, "Boris" will also have a bone in his mouth. * Ironically, Boris is killed with the same type of weapon he gave Henry in Chapter 3. Gallery Screenshot_2018-04-30_at_1.09.42_PM.png|"Boris" holding the cart with Henry in it. WhatHasSheDoneToYou.png|"Boris" staring at Henry before attacking him. BruteBorisPicksCart.png|"Boris" about to throw the cart. BruteBorisComing.png|"Boris" chasing Henry. BruteBorisBleeding.png|"Boris" bleeding after a missed attack. BruteBorisDed.png|"Boris'" corpse. Category:Monsters Category:Corrupted Trio